


Broken Dolls

by chaendian



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Gen, THIS WILL BREAK YOUR HEART, broken dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaendian/pseuds/chaendian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of us doesn't have legs, some arms. Some have their eyes hanging out. We are the broken. The ones who can't be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> It was very hard to write this.....it broke my heart....  
> I was listening to A 'Good' Bye - S.J and this happened, so if you want to break your heart more, listen to that and wait for the refrain to read this, also, imagine it being Leeteuk's POV

We watch people walk in and out of the store all day long, everyone leaving something broken, something they want to fix, something they don't want anymore. It's always the same. There's rarely anyone who buys anything, just leaves. They probably get scared. Big or small. Adult or child. Who would want something broken? We scare them. It's not our intention.  
Some of us doesn't have legs, some arms. Some have their eyes hanging out. We are the broken. The ones who can't be fixed. No one wants us. No one cares about us. They threw us away like trash. They loved us, but when they got older they left us lying in a box with the others.  
They look at us with fear and disgust. 'Who would want that?', 'How did it get like that?' and 'Mommy, I'm scared' circled the place.

We got put on a shelf, next to each other. We got nice clothes, got names. A real family would never happen again, so we made our own family. A family that no one else wants. A family that can't be repaired. 

A family of broken dolls.


End file.
